Failed Confessions
by rpgfan100
Summary: In which Hikari attempts to confess his feeling for Right.


Failed Confessions

Disclaimer: I don't own the Super Sentai series or these characters. This story is purely a fan creation.

Hikari wasn't all that good at doing things that required him to just ignore his head and follow his heart. Because of this, he spent months wrestling with his feelings for Right. He had a hard time understanding the idea of having romantic feelings for somebody. Especially having feelings for Right, who was his best friend. No matter how hard his brain tried to make sense of his feelings, he just didn't get. He didn't understand why his heart started to pound in his chest whenever Right looked at him with his big, bright eyes nor did he understand why he started feeling nervous whenever Right held his hand. There were some days when he couldn't even look Right in the eyes. Left with no other options, Hikari decides to ask for help from somebody.

Hikari sat by himself next to the window, playing with his kendama as he thought. Who should he ask for help? Hikari looked over and saw Tokatti sitting with Right. Talking with Tokatti meant that he would have to pull him away from Right, which might make him suspicious. He wasn't ready to talk with Right about this yet. Besides, Tokatti wasn't the person to talk to when it came to love. Hikari let out a low sigh, Tokatti's failed attempts to confess his love for Akira haunting any desire Hikari had to look to his friend for love advice. Next, Hikari looked over to Kagura. She's in the middle of playing a board game with Mio. It didn't take Hikari very long to reject the idea of asking for Kagura's help. Much like Right, something like this was completely out of her league. This lead Hikari back to Mio. While Mio didn't have much experience when it came to romance, as far as Hikari knew anyway, she was far more mature than the rest of the group. Hikari was almost positive that thoughts of romance have entered her head on at least a few times. Hikari closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths to prepare himself. He was so focused on the deep breathing that he didn't hear the door open behind him. As soon as Hikari stood up, he was being pulled through the door behind him. By the time his gasp of surprise was heard by anyone in the room, the door was already closed.

"And what do you think you're doing?" Asks Wagon, her hand still firmly wrapped around Hikari's arm.

"I-I was going to ask Mio something" says Hikari as he looked down at his shoes.

"I know! I also know that you were going to ask her for love advice!" says Wagon, finally letting go of Hikari's arm "did you forget that I'm the love expert on this train?"

Hikari was completely speechless but even if he had something to say, Wagon started talking again before he even had the chance to open his mouth.

"Oh! To think that little Hikari has fallen in love, with Right of all people."

Hikari went back to staring at his shoe, his cheeks bright red. Did she really have to speak so loud? Hikari tried to find the courage to try and tell Wagon to calm down, but instantly lost all his courage when she started to describe(in detail) his first kiss with Right. Hikari didn't know how long it took for Wagon to notice that he was in the fetal position but he was glad when she finally stopped talking in detail about "Rikari"(Right's name and Hikari's name combined).

"Oh Hikari" says Wagon, crouching down to pull Hikari into a side hug. The fact that he still had his face buried in his knees did seem to stop her from talking "I know you're heart is in distress! But never fear! For I, Wagon, have the perfect solution to you problem!"

Against his better judgment, Hikari slowly turns his head to look at Wagon. He quickly regretted the decision when she started talking about writing his name in the sky with fireworks. Looks like he was on his own for this one.

*A Bit Later*

"Are you sure you don't want anybody to come with you guys?" ask Mio, leaning against the door frame.

Right opened his mouth to answer, but Hikari answered before he even had the chance to speak.

"Don't worry Mio! We'll be just fine" says Hikari, patting the shoulder of a pouting Right. Mio nods before walking back into the train, Kagura following behind her.

"Why did you say that Hikari? I wanted everyone to come" says Right, pouting as he kicked a small rock.

"I just thought that it would be nice to spend some time together, just the two of us" says Hikari. Right turns to face Hikari, a confused look on his face.

"Just the two of us? Why do you want that?"

Hikari turns away from Right, his cheeks a bright shade of red. He couldn't back down now, he had to tell Right how he felt. Hikari opens his mouth to speak, but notices a Yatai(small mobile food stand) in the corner of his eye.

"I wanted to take you out to lunch, but I thought it would be too much if everyone went with us" says Hikari, turning Right towards the food stand.

Right instantly perks up, all signs of confusion and doubt disappearing from his face "Really! Thanks Hikari."

HIkari lets out a low sigh as Right dragged him to the Yatai. This was going to be even harder then he thought it was going to be. He was still having a hard time understanding his feelings. How on earth was he going to explain them to Right? As Right started his 8th bowl of ramen, Hikari was beginning to think that this wasn't such a good idea.

"Aren't you going to eat Hikari" asked Right, his voice muffled by all the food in his mouth. Hikari blinked a few times. He didn't even notice that he had been staring into space the whole time. He looked down and saw that his bowel of ramen hadn't even been touched. Hikari looks up from his bowel to answer Right and is stunned at the sight before him. He could barely see Right over the tall stake of ramen bowels. What he could see however were Right's big eyes filled with happiness. He couldn't tell for sure because of the bowels, but he was pretty sure that Right was still chewing. While it wasn't much to look at for most people, it brought a smile to Hikari's face instantly. Hikari to a deep breath as he started to eat his now cold ramen. He didn't know how he was going to do it, but he was going to tell Right about his feelings for him. This was not going to be easy…

*A Bit Later*

Hikari takes a deep breath as they leave the Yatai. Right was in the best mood after eating(now that Hikari thought about it though, Right was probably happiest while he was actually eating) so this was probably the best time to talk with him.

"Hey Right…" started Hikari, stepping in front of Right and placing his hands on his shoulders so that he could look him in the eye.

"Huh? What is it? Do have something on my face?"

"Um… I-I just wanted to say that you have b-beautiful eyes!"

That was a lot harder to say then it should have been. Hikari looked down at his shoes as soon as he finished talking, too embarrassed to look at Right any longer.

"I have beautiful eyes? Do you mean they sparkle?"

Hikari nodded, not looking up from the ground.

"You thinks so too?" asks Right "That's what Zett always tells me before we fight!"

Hikari's hands dropped off of Right's shoulders as the boy begins to walk off, going on and on about Shadows. Hikari didn't think that the plan would work, but it failed even more spectacularly then he thought it would. Right didn't even pay much mind to what he said. Guess it's time to try the Plan B. After catching up with Right, who had kept walking as he talked to himself about shadows, Hikari makes his second attempt to tell Right his feelings.

"H-Hey Right" says Hikari, taking Right's hand in his own "I-I think you're the c-cutest guy in the whole world."

Right looks a bit confused before something clicks in his head "That's the same thing that my Mom used to say! Were you doing all this stuff today to make me feel better since I was missing her? That's so nice of you!"

Right hugs Hikari before walking farther up the road. Needless to say, this wasn't going well at all. Hikari was trying to pour his heart out to Right, but this was completely going over the boy's head. As Right dragged the boy over to a nearby ice cream truck, Hikari had to resist the urge to crawl into a hole. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea… Hikari sits down on nearby bench as Right goes to buy them some ice cream. What was he going to do now…

"Here you go Hikari" says Right, handing an ice cream cone to Hikari "I got you favorite flavor, Mint Chocolate Chip!"

Hikari takes the cone, a quiet thank you escaping his lips as Right sits down on the bench. The boys ate their ice cream in silence as they enjoyed the rather pleasant afternoon sun. Hikari takes a deep breath before turning to face Right. This was it. If this didn't work, nothing well.

"Right?"

"Yes Hikari?" Asks Right, not looking up from his ice cream.

"I-I love you!"

Right turns to face Hikari, a smile decorating his face "Really? I love you too!"

Hikari smiles, his eyes wide with glee. Finally, Right understood what he's been trying to say all this time! Now they just had to find a way to tell the rest of the gro-

"I also love Tokatti and Mio and Kagura and Wagon and Conductor and Mom and Dad and-"

Hikari violently shakes his head, his half finished ice cream cone falling to the ground.

"That is NOT what I meant!" says Hikari, firmly planting his hands on Right's shoulders.

"Really? But you said you loved me? What other love is there…?"

"This kind."

Placing his hand under Right's chin, Hikari pulls the boy into a kiss. Right's lips were very soft, just like the fluffy pillows on the train. They were also sweet, though that was probably because of the ice cream that he had been(and still was) eating. While they kissed, Hikari could feel Right's hands on his shoulders. While Hikari was scared that the boy would push him away, Right's hands were too loss to push him away. It was more like he was using the boy as support. Hikari finally pulled away when the need for air became too much.

"Do you get it now?" asks Hikari as he removed his hand from Right's chin.

"Whoa… that was just like the kisses my Dad gives to my Mom… Does that mean you want to marry me?"

Hikari's eyes grow wide in shock "Marriage? I-I love you Right, but marriage is kinda-"

Unfortunately, Right didn't seem to be listening "We'll have such a great wedding! There'll be cake and presents and dancing! Do you want me to wear the dress or…"

Hikari lets out a sigh as he falls into the grass. Why is Right always like this?

Author Note: My first Super Sentai fanfic is now complete! I've been trying to write one for far too long. For some reason, my writers block always hits full force whenever I'm trying to figure out what to write a Sentai fanfic. I'm pretty happy with how this one turned out, so I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
